Sueños cumplidos
by dulce26
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre la pareja Sheldon/Penny. Para los fans que sueñan con que algún día se haga realidad. Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

**1º Capitulo – Despedida**

No empezaba demasiado bien el día para Penny. Esa mañana, había recibido la noticia de que en 15 días, estaría en la calle. No se lo podía creer… ¡Iban a echarla!

El negocio no iba demasiado bien, y había que prescindir de algunas empleadas. Y le había tocado a ella.

Bernadette intento consolarla, mientras Penny lloraba en el baño, durante uno de sus descansos.

-Tranquila, tranquila… seguro que encuentras algún trabajo pronto, vales mucho, lo sabes ¿no? – intento tranquilizarla su amiga.

-¿En serio crees que valgo?¡ Por eso me han puesto de patitas en la calle!- Penny golpeo con fuerza sobre el lavabo y se miro al espejo

"Ni actriz, ni camarera…. Vaya éxito de vida profesional…"

El encargado llamo a la puerta y las chicas se miraron.

-Hora de seguir no?- dijo Bernadette

-Dame un segundo vale?-

La otra chica asintió y salió del aseo.

Penny se miro al espejo y se pregunto si su vida cambiaria algún día a mejor. Solo deseaba un trabajo estable, una vida sin demasiados altibajos y porque no? Un novio normal. Enamorarse, vivir una aventura de esas que no se olvidan jamás….

Desde que lo dejo con Leonard, y tuvo ese "lio" con Raj, no había vuelto a penar en los hombres, se había sumergido lo mas que podía en su trabajo. Y ahora, se iba a quedar sin él.

Se dio un último vistazo, sonrió al espejo, y saco fuerzas para el resto del día, sin imaginar que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar completamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02- Un nuevo trabajo**

_15 días mas tarde…_

El día se pasó más lento de lo normal, y cuando Penny llego a casa, estaba agotadísima. Y triste. Le había cogido cariño a las tartitas de queso. Habían sido años duros y muy agotadores, pero le gustaba ese trabajo.

"Pero debo seguir con mi vida…" se dijo a si misma.

Así que lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha que le supo a gloria.

Después, se sentó en el sofá con una toalla sobre la cabeza para secar el pelo y con el albornoz puesto. Ojeó el periódico que había recogido esta mañana, para ver si había alguna oferta de trabajo interesante.

-Hmmmm reponedora en grandes almacenes…. No... Gracias- siguió leyendo

- ¿Vendedora de aspiradoras? …. Que horror…-

Suspiró y cerró el periódico. Vale, si al abrirlo de nuevo no encontraba nada, ya miraría mañana.

"Organizadora de eventos de la universidad. No se necesita titulación, tan solo organización, buena presencia, ganas de trabajar y experiencia en trabajo de cara al público. "

-¿Organizadora de eventos? Suena bien... ¡Y cumplo los requisitos! – Frunció el ceño de pronto – Eso significaría trabajar cerca de Leonard… alomejor no es buena idea-

Con el teléfono en la mano, se dio toquecitos en la barbilla y levanto una ceja.

-¡Qué narices! ¡Pienso llamar ahora mismo!- sonrió y marco el número.

* * *

><p>RINGG RINGG RINGG<p>

-Universidad de ciencias ¿dígame?- la voz de la secretaria molestó a Sheldon, que en esos momentos se encontraba rellenando unos papeles.

-Si…No, no se preocupe, el puesto sigue libre...-

Sheldon se equivocó en una letra.

-¡Porras! Oiga ¿Le importaría darme otra hoja por favor?– le preguntó a la secretaria que seguía al teléfono.

-Espere un segundo señorita…- cogió un puñado de hojas del montón y se las entregó a Sheldon- Tenga cuidado Cooper, y por favor no me interrumpa ¿No ve que estoy al teléfono?-

-Oh claro, seguro que su llamada es más importante, que mi suscripción para impartir un curso de Física Cuántica...-

La secretaría puso los ojos en blanco y se reclinó en su silla.

-Disculpe... como le iba diciendo, el puesto sigue estando libre. Así que puede pasarse mañana mismo y le haremos la entrevista, donde le explicaremos cuales serán sus funciones...-

Sheldon suspiró. Que marrón le había caído. A él no le gustaba ser profesor. Consideraba a todas las mentes inferiores a la suya y compartir su conocimiento le parecía en estos momentos, una tarea absurda. Pero los jefes mandan, y querían que él diera ese curso.

Así que ahí estaba, rellenando papeles. Mientras la secretaria seguía pegada al teléfono.

-Aha….si…. Ok. Pues no se preocupe señorita, mañana por la tarde puede pasarse sin problemas y yo misma le atenderé. Que tenga una buena tarde señorita Penny- y colgó.

Sheldon levantó la cabeza lentamente de los papeles.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-

-He dicho Penny - la mujer se levantó - Voy a por un café Cooper, usted siga con sus papeles...-

Sheldon la miró y se calló.

"Penny…"

-Bueno… supongo que la abreviatura de Penélope es bastante común…- suspiró y siguió escribiendo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Volví a equivocarme!-

* * *

><p>Bueno pues ya estaba hecho. Tenía hora para mañana para realizar su entrevista. ¡Quien la iba a decir que algún día iría a la universidad!<p>

Mas animada, puso un poco de música, y se preparó un sándwich para cenar.

Mañana su vida mejoraría, lo sabía. Tenia el presentimiento, de que muchos de sus sueños, estaban a un solo paso de empezar a cumplirse.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03 – Chocolate

Leonard tecleaba rápidamente en su ordenador. Tenia que acabar cuanto antes el informe. De vez en cuando Penny volvía a su cabeza, sin quererlo. Aunque había procurado, encerrarle en un rinconcito de su mente, pero a veces, salía sin avisar.

Leonard suspiro y cruzando las manos por detrás de su cabeza, miro hacia el techo.

"Estoy con Priya, Penny es el pasado"- se dijo a si mismo, y después, continuó con su trabajo

* * *

><p>Sheldon terminó de redactar el último tema que impartiría en su curso de Física Cuántica. Guardó el documento con un clic y decidió que era hora de tomarse un respiro.<p>

Camino por el pasillo, como solía hacer y se paró justo antes de abrir la puerta de la cafetería, porque le pareció escuchar una risa familiar.

Jajaj ¡No me lo puedo creer! –

Pues como te lo cuento mejor amiga….-

¿Amy? Y la otra voz es de….. ¡Penny! ¿Qué hacia en la universidad?

Sheldon entro y se paro delante de la mesa donde las dos chicas estaban desayunando.

-¡Hola Sheldon!- saludo Penny sonriéndole.

-Creo que me he perdido algo… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- inquirió él sin entender.

-Trabajo aquí, Sheldon – Penny miró a Amy y dio un sorbo de su batido de fresa. Después miró a Sheldon.

Sheldon se sentó a su lado.

-Podrías explicarme eso por favor… ¿Cómo encaja tu mente, de un nivel claramente inferior al de todos nosotros, en un sitio como este? ¿Qué tarea te han designado Penny? Porque creo que la cafetería cuenta ya con buenas y cualificadas camareras…-

Amy rio y miró a Penny.

-Creo que Sheldon no valora tu trabajo lo suficiente, ahora es cuando debes darle una respuesta acorde con tu inteligencia...-

Penny la fulminó con la mirada y luego miró a Sheldon.

-Soy organizadora de eventos – y mordió su cookie. Un trozo de chocolate se le quedo pegado en el labio y con delicadeza, se lo introdujo en la boca.

Sheldon no había perdido detalle de ese pequeño gesto.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Penny.

-Nada, es solo que…. ¡Este no es tu sitio Penny!- entonces se levantó y se fue.

Asombrada Penny se volvió a mirar la puerta por donde acaba de salir Sheldon y luego miró a Amy.

-¿Pero que demonios le ocurre a Sheldon?-

-No tengo ni idea mejor amiga, es un ser único en su especie y aun no he conseguido comprender del todo su comportamiento…- Amy bebió de su café.

Las dos chicas retomaron su conversación animada de antes, hasta que llego el momento de volver al trabajo.

* * *

><p>-¡Leonard! ¡Penny esta aquí!- Sheldon entro como un rayo en el laboratorio de Leonard, que seguía aún escribiendo en su ordenador.<p>

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Como que esta aquí?-

-¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Esta aquí!-

-¿Te refieres a que está aquí, en la universidad?-

-¡Exacto! Creo que no es tan difícil de entender…-

Leonard le miró desde su silla.

Y le siguió mirando.

-¿Por qué no me dices que hace aquí?- pregunto Leonard nervioso.

-¡No me lo habías preguntado! ¡Penny trabaja aquí!- respondió Sheldon.

¿Por qué la gente parecía no entenderle cuando hablaba?

-Espera... ¿Qué?-

* * *

><p>Penny se acomodó en su silla. No se lo podía creer, esto es lo mas parecido a un trabajo de verdad que había tenido. Y gracias al curso básico de informática que Sheldon le enseñó, podía manejarse bien con el ordenador.<p>

-¿Todo bien Penny?- le preguntó Brenda, la que sería de momento, su jefa.

-Si todo esta perfecto…-

-Bueno pues cuando termines de revisar eso, te voy a encargar una tarea importante-

-¿En serio?- Penny no cabía en si de alegría. Por fin se terminó eso de servir comida y las largas horas de pie todo el día.

-Aha… tienes que realizar una entrevista a nuestros mejores alumnos, para el reportaje que se emitirá la semana que viene sobre nuestra prestigiosa universidad. Así que no me defraudes-

La mujer de tez morena la miró fijamente.

-Le aseguro que no la defraudaré, se lo prometo-

-Bien pues empiece por el señor Cooper. Es uno de los mejores científicos de esta universidad, una mente brillante. La única pega es su carácter, pero seguro que usted consigue sacar lo mejor de él...- dicho esto la señora Brenda le entregó una lista con las personas que debía entrevistar y los temas que debía tratar - Buena suerte Penny, si necesitas algo estoy en el despacho de al lado-

Penny se quedó chafada en su asiento.

¿Entrevistar a Sheldon? ¿Después de cómo la había recibido? Esto no iba a ser una buena idea. Pero si quería llegar a fin de mes, debía tirar para adelante, así comenzó a escribir preguntas basándose en los temas que le había entregado Brenda.

* * *

><p>Sheldon pensaba en el trozo de chocolate sobre la boca de Penny. No era un pensamiento normal, se dijo a si mismo. Pero había tenido la tentación de quitárselo el mismo. ¿Qué tenia esa mujer que producía ese efecto sobre él? ¿Por qué tenia que estar allí, en su trabajo, invadiendo su espacio?<p>

Eso no encajaba bien con la armonía y equilibrio de la vida de Sheldon. Si bien le había costado aceptarla en su grupo de amistades y tacharla de su lista de enemigos, ahora tendría que acomodarse a verla a diario en la universidad.

Pero ya no había tiempo de pensar más porque había llegado al aula 11, donde impartiría su primera clase. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de si.

-Buenos días aspirantes a genios, hoy comienza vuestro pequeño infierno. No intentéis ser como yo, porque no lo lograreis – comenzó a escribir en su pizarra - ¡Y para hablar levantar la mano!-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04- Pregunta – respuesta

Era viernes por la tarde y Penny no se creía que hasta el lunes no tuviera que volver al trabajo. Aunque tendría que grabar las entrevistas ese findesemana. ¿Qué diría Sheldon cuando se lo dijese? Seguro que le soltaría alguna de las suyas.

Pero hasta que llegara el momento, Penny iba a relajarse, así que encendió la radio para escuchar algo de música.

**_Suena: Amy Macdonald – Don't tell me that it's over_**

-¡Oh! ¡Genial! – Penny empezó a cantar y subió el volumen. Cogió el mando de la tele a modo de micrófono y se subió encima del sofá.

_And I wanna see what it's all about__  
><em>_And I wanna live, wanna give something back__  
><em>_Don't tell me that it's oveeeeeeeeer_

* * *

><p>Toc Toc Penny<p>

Toc Toc Penny

Toc Toc Penny

* * *

><p><em>All the money in the world<em>

_Would never slit all the wrongs to riiiight_

* * *

><p>Toc Toc Penny!<p>

Toc Toc Penny!

Toc Toc Penny!

* * *

><p>A Penny le pareció escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que se bajo del sofá y apago la radió.<p>

Toc Toc Penny!

-¡Ya voy!-

Que oportuno era Sheldon, ahora que se lo estaba pasando tan bien...

-Hola Sheldon ¿Qué hay?- dijo ella, visiblemente agotada por el bailoteo que se había pegado.

Sheldon la miró sin entender. Y ella encarnó una ceja.

-Venia a disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día, Penny. Creo que mi saludo de bienvenida no fue el adecuado-

Penny sonrió.

-¡Oh que mono! No te preocupes Sheldy, esta todo olvidado…- elle meditó unos segundos – Tengo que hablar contigo, pasa – y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

- ¿Es algo importante Penny?- Sheldon no entró – Recuerda que…-

-ENTRA – dijo firme Penny.

-De acuerdo –

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Penny comenzó a hablar.

-Verás, me han encargado una tarea. Como sabrás la semana que viene es el aniversario de la universidad, y van a emitir un reportaje y un programa por la radio. A mi me han encargado realizar entrevistas a todos las mentes celebres de la uni –

Sheldon la miró y asintió. Y al rato pareció entender por fin.

-¿Tu me vas a entrevistar? ¡Pero si no tienes ni idea de física! ¿De que íbamos a hablar? – hizo amago de levantarse, pero Penny le freno cogiéndolo por el brazo

-Quieto ahí Sheldon, haremos esa entrevista, lo quieras o no, porque no voy a cagarla en mi primera semana de trabajo...- ella le miró seria – Mira da igual que yo no sepa nada, el que hablas eres tu ¿Ok? Yo pregunto y tu respondes, no es tan complicado…-

Sheldon no parecía muy convencido todavía.

-Si no accedes, le diré a Leonard que tú rompiste su taza de Batman-

-Esta bien lo haré-

-¡Gracias!-

Y Penny se lanzó a abrazarle.

* * *

><p>Sheldon se quedó inmóvil en el sofá sintiendo o el abrazo de Penny. Lentamente subió el brazo y la abrazo suavemente.<p>

* * *

><p>Penny notó como el chico estaba temblando y se retiró lentamente hasta quedarse lo dos muy cerca, mirándose cara a cara.<p>

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella.

-Si…-

* * *

><p>Sheldon sintió un impulso. El impulso de besarla. Estaba tan cerca de él y era tan bonita. Pero sabía que no podía. El mundo de los sentimientos, el amor, los besos y las caricias, todo eso pertenecía a un mundo diferente del suyo. Un mundo donde las preguntas no tienen respuesta o si la tienen, la mayoría de las veces son dolorosas. ¿Por qué no me quiere? ¿Qué siente ella por mí? ¿Le han hecho daño mis palabras?...etc.<p>

Y ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Leonard triste y cabizbajo, con el corazón roto por una chica? Él no entendía porque las personas elegían ese camino. Él amaba la ciencia, en su mundo las preguntas si tenían respuesta y aunque fuera difícil de hallar a veces, nunca te hacia daño si la encontrabas. No iba a permitir que sus instintos, que tan bien había guardado todos estos años, salieran ahora de pronto por culpa de una mujer. Él era un genio, con las ideas claras. Y quería seguir siéndolo.

Por lo que Sheldon giró la cabeza y miró al frente.

-¿Y cuando empezamos Penny?-

* * *

><p>Durante un breve instante, Penny tuvo la sensación de que Sheldon iba a besarla. El hecho de solo pensarlo sonaba ridículo, porque se trataba de Sheldon, pero había creído ver algo distinto en sus ojos. Algo parecido a un sentimiento, una emoción. Pero luego, él había girado la cabeza y volvía a ser el mismo Sheldon frio y distante de siempre.<p>

Penny suspiró y cogió los papeles de la entrevista.

Pues si no tienes inconveniente, podíamos comenzar ahora- Penny se levantó a coger la grabadora.

Esta bien, empecemos -.

Ella vio como se secaba el sudor de las manos en sus pantalones. Parecía nervioso.

-Ey, relájate ¿vale? Estamos aquí, en mi casa, no hay nadie mas. Y podemos grabar las veces que quieras… – Penny se sentó de nuevo frente a él.

-Estoy listo Penny, ¡Pregunta ya! – dijo él con voz nerviosa

-¡Vale vale! -

Penny pulso el botón de grabar y habló.

Sheldon, ¿Por qué decidiste ser físico? –

Él empezó a hablar, mientras Penny le observaba con la grabadora en la mano. No se había fijado en que tenía unos ojos de un azul muy bonito.

Cuando él hubo terminado, formuló la siguiente pregunta.

Hablemos sobre su trabajo, ¿Con qué proyecto se encuentra en estos momentos?

Penny no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos. Sheldon era muy guapo. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes? Bueno lo sabía, la respuesta era Leonard. Pero no podía pensar esa clase cosas en ese instante.

Cuando acabó de responder, lanzó la siguiente cuestión.

Hay un mito que dice que los físicos son gente aburrida y sin apenas vida social, que viven enamorados de la ciencia y se olvidan de todo lo demás, ¿Usted tiene muchos amigos doctor Cooper? ¿Tiene alguna relación sentimental? –

Él abrió mucho los ojos y la hizo un gestó para que pulsara el botón de pausa.

-Me niego a responder a eso, ¡Esto es una entrevista sobre mi trabajo! ¿A la gente que le importa mi vida social barra amorosa?

-Sheldon, solo hago lo que me mandan ¿ok? La entrevista también debe ser de carácter personal, para que la gente se quite esa idea de lo aburridos que son los científicos. No hace falta que des muchos detalles…- Penny le miró en silencio- Además, tienes amigos Sheldon, y sales ni mas ni menos que con Amy farrah fowler, otra de los cerebritos de la universidad... –

Sheldon la miró.

-De acuerdo, dale al play –

Penny sonrió y pulso el botón. Esta vez, si quiso prestar atención a la respuesta.

-Responderé por orden. No tengo muchos amigos, tengo los que necesito. Y si tengo una novia que se llama Amy Farrah Fowler, que es casi tan inteligente como yo. Pero no somos una pareja como las demás, ambos compartimos una misma opinión sobre las relaciones amorosas…-

-¿Y cual es esa opinión?- antes de que lo pensara, Penny ya lo había preguntado.

Sheldon la miró fijamente.

-No voy a enamorarme nunca Penny, eso no va conmigo- dicho esto Sheldon se calló y miró al frente.

Penny se quedó quieta en su sitió con la boca ligeramente abierta por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Es que no hay mas preguntas?- Sheldon la miró.

Penny reaccionó y pulso el botón pause de nuevo.

-No Sheldon, es mejor que sigamos mañana- Puedes irte.. -

Sheldon pareció aliviado y se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y miró hacia atrás. Penny seguía sentada con la grabadora y le miró.

-Adiós Penny-

-Adiós Sheldon-

Y se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento no haber escrito en algun tiempo, pero ha empezado el curso y no voy a disponer de todo el tiempo. Espero mañana subir otro ¿vale? Saludos**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 05- Primer contacto con mis sentimientos (1º parte)<p>

Durante el resto del día Sheldon estuvo serio y sin ganas de hablar. Odiaba los sentimientos. Y ahora se sentía mal. Se suponía que debía hacer la entrevista para ayudar a Penny en su trabajo. Él no quería hacerle ningún mal. Pero cuando oyó esa pregunta acerca de las relaciones amorosas, su mente saltó al instante como solía hacerlo.

Y después soltó esa estupidez sobre el enamoramiento. ¡Qué diablos! Había dicho la verdad, él no podía enamorarse. Su corazón era un órgano que latía para mantenerlo vivo, no un lugar par albergar sentimientos, recuerdos y emociones.

Pero por mas que se decía eso a si mismo, el mal estar no se iba.

Sheldon, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Leonard al verle sentado en el sofá, mirando la tele sin verla.

Nada. Estoy viendo Stargate Atlantis….- dijo él automáticamente.

¿Seguro que estas bien? Llevas toda la tarde muy raro…. – Leonard fue a la cocina a por algo de comer - ¿Qué tal te fue con Penny esta mañana? No me has contado que habéis hecho al final…- Leonard abrió una bolsa de patatas y mordió una mientras miraba a Sheldon.

Este nervioso, no contestó enseguida.

-Penny me entrevisto para un programa de la universidad.-

-Ah si. A mi también va a entrevistarme, me mando un mensaje para decírmelo- respondió y fue a sentarse junto a Sheldon- ¿Y que tal fue?

-Fue bien- dijo Sheldon.

Al ver que no decía nada mas, Leonard habló mientras seguía con sus patatas.

-¿Sabes qué? La echo de menos. Ahora que Priya no esta, me doy cuenta de que hecho de menos a Penny…-

Sheldon se giró a mirarle.

Leonard río.

-Vaale lo siento, sé que mis relaciones no te interesan….-

-Esta vez si, sigue hablando.- le inquirió Sheldon.

Leonard le miró sin entender y prosiguió.

-Pues verás, creo que durante todo este tiempo, me he estado engañando a mi mismo. Pensaba que la olvidaría con Priya, pero no ha sido así. Aunque ella también es genial… en todos los aspectos…. Jejejeje-

Sheldon no se río. Seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-Y…. dios Sheldon ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?- Leonard se echó hacia atrás para ver a Sheldon.

- ¿Qué sientes por Penny Leonard?-

-Yo…. Creo que aun la quiero. Y no se si debo decírselo o no…- Se recostó en el sofá y comió mas patatas.

Sheldon experimentó otro sentimiento. No supo definirlo, porque nunca antes lo había sentido. Los celos. Pero no esos celos que sentía cuando Amy y Leonard hablaban y hablaban y no le hacían caso. Eran más posesivos, más instintivos. Sentía que nadie más que él podía acercase a Penny, que era suya y de nadie más.

Pero no podía hacer nada. No podía decirle a Leonard que se alejara de ella. Solamente podía callar y seguir siendo igual que siempre, para que nadie sospechase de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Penny.

-Díselo Leonard- dijo Sheldon. Y algo le dolió adentro- Díselo y todos seremos más felices-

-Ojala fuera tan fácil…. No puedo hacerlo sin mas, antes debo hablar con Priya…- Leonard se giró a mirar a su amigo – Oye Sheldon, ¿te das cuenta que es la primera vez que hablamos sobre relaciones, sentados aquí, como dos personas normales…? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Sheldon...? jajaja-

Sheldon le miró y no dijo nada.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

Pum Pum

-¡Soy Penny!-

Sheldon se quedó inmóvil y miro a la puerta como si pudiera cerrarla con mil cerrojos solo con su mente.

-Mira hablando de Penny…- Leonard se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Sheldon se fue a su habitación más rápido que lo haría flash.

-¡Hola Leonard!- saludó Penny y pasó al interior de la casa. Recorrió el salón con la mirada - ¿Sheldon no esta?

-Ehh… - Leonard pensó qué Sheldon les había dejado a solas aposta por la conversación que acababan de tener- Este Sheldon….-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Nada nada…- Leonard sonrió nervioso

* * *

><p>Sheldon se tumbó en su cama boca arriba y simplemente esperó...<p>

Mic Mic Su móvil sonó. Tenía un mensaje de whatsapp de Amy.

-¿Sheldon que haces? ¿Quieres que quedemos?

Sheldon suspiró. No tenia ganas de salir, quería quedarse allí y ver como acababa todo aquello, si al fin Leonard se declaraba o no.

-No puedo salir Amy, estoy esperando una respuesta de una historia que no se porque me importa-

-Entiendo, ¿No has analizado porque te importa?-

Sheldon intentaba escuchar algo del o que hablaban en el salón, pero no oía nada.

-Aun no he realizado ningún análisis sobre ello. Y no creo que tengas ganas de hacerlo Amy-

-¿Necesitas una visión femenina?-

Sheldon meditó un instante.

-Quizás…-

No había terminado de escribir la última frase, cuando Penny entró en su cuarto. Sheldon cerró la aplicación sin darle a enviar.

-Hola Sheldon-

-Hola Penny- Sheldon la miró y rápidamente apartó la vista.

Penny se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Leonard me ha dicho que me quiere…-

Sheldon tragó saliva.

"Porras otra vez ese mal estar de antes… y cada vez parece mas fuerte, ¿Y si esto enfermo?"

-¿Y tu respuesta fue….?-

-Pues le dije que esta con Priya… y que yo no soy un rompe-relaciones…. No quiero meterme en medio…-

-Sheldon asintió.

-Entiendo….-

-También me ha dicho que estabas raro…. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de esta mañana?-

Sheldon se giró a mirarla. Era tan guapa. Y la sensación de mal estar le estaba apretando el estomago, nunca había sentido algo así.

-Lo siento Penny. Te he fastidiado tu entrevista-

-¡No! No te preocupes…. Aun podemos acabarla, si quieres...- Penny sonrió y le cogió la mano- Tu no has estropeado nada Sheldon-

El impulso de retirar la mano ante el contacto fue inmediato. Estaba tenso, sentía que su corazón iba mas rápido de lo normal. Retiró la mano despacio y la miró a los ojos.

Una parte de él (la que debía permanecer oculta al mundo) tenía la urgente necesidad de besarla. La otra parte, la científica, sabia que era el momento de decirla que se fuera a su casa y le dejara en paz.

Pero esta vez sus instintos ganaron la partida y Sheldon besó a Penny. No fue un beso de esos apasionados y desesperados de las películas de amor. Fue un simple contacto de labios. Un contacto que bastó para encender una llama en su interior.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06- ¿Por qué?

Amy se quedo mirando el teléfono largo rato, esperando la respuesta de Sheldon. ¿Cuál seria ese problema que le inquietaba? ¿Se trataría de algo relacionado con ella?

Aunque sabia que Sheldon era raro y único en su especie, guardaba la remota esperanza de que algún día pudieran ser una pareja de verdad y así satisfacer sus necesidades (sexuales y afectivas).

Ella también compartía con él la misma opinión sobre las relaciones sociales y amorosas. Pero no quería tampoco estar así para siempre. Una parte de ella quería ser normal. Como cuando estaba con sus nuevas amigas, se reía y disfrutaba hablando de chicos, de música y de temas no relacionados con la ciencia. A diferencia de Sheldon, ella quería desconectar alguna vez de todo ese mundo. Y quería que él lo hiciera también. Quería probar el amor….y probarlo con él.

"Soy una estúpida sin remedio…." Pensó para si misma. Después se puso algo mono, cogió el bolso, y se fue a buscar a Sheldon.

* * *

><p>Penny se sorprendió al sentir el contacto de sus labios. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, al igual que él y se quedaron mirando fijamente un largo rato. Después, ella se separo despacio, se coloco el pelo detrás de la oreja y miro hacia adelante.<p>

-Esto….. ¿A que vino eso Sheldon?- le preguntó.

-No lo se… no me encuentro muy bien Penny.-

¿Estas enfermo?- ella le miro con preocupación

-No lo se. Pero creo que no puedo estar cerca de ti sin sentirme así- Sheldon la miró – Estudiare lo síntomas no te preocupes. Seguro que no es contagioso-

Penny frunció el ceño sin entender bien a que se refería. Se produjo un silencio incomodo y Penny pensó si había sido ella la que provoco todo aquello mintiendo a Sheldon sobre Leonard. Él no se había declarado para nada. Estaba nervioso si, pero solo le estuvo hablando sobre Sheldon y lo raro que había estado toda la tarde. Incluso la dijo que le había escuchado cuando le contaba sus dilemas amorosos. Pero ella le había mentido, y en su interior se pregunto que estaba buscando para haber hecho algo así.

-Esto... Sheldon… yo...-

Pum Pum

-¡Eh chicos! ¿Habéis hablado ya? ¡Deberíamos ir encargando la cena!- hablo Leonard detrás de la puerta.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Será mejor que salgamos ¿no? – propuso Penny.

El teléfono de Sheldon sonó. Tenía otro mensaje de whatsapp. Era de Amy.

-Lo siento, creo que tenemos una invitada sorpresa. Amy viene a cenar-

* * *

><p>La pizza olía de maravilla y Sheldon le dio un buen bocado, aunque no tenia demasiada hambre.<p>

-Bueno Penny, ¿Cómo llevas las entrevistas? Yo he elaborado unas cuentas preguntas extra, espero que no te importe…. – preguntó Amy mientras bebía de su refresco.

Penny miro a Sheldon.

-Pues…. Lo llevo bien... hoy entreviste a Sheldon y mañana le toca el turno a Leonard...-

-Oh así que fuiste el primero eh Sheldon…- Amy se termino su porción de pizza y se dirigió a él- Por cierto, ¿Has aclarado ya tu dilema?-

Sheldon no supo que responder.

-¿De que dilema habla Amy?- le pregunto Leonard.

Sheldon empezó a estar nervioso y le sudaban las manos.

-No tengo ni idea- se levanto - Disculparme no me encuentro bien…. Me voy a dar una vuelta- acto seguido cogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Pero a donde vas a ir a estas horas?-

-A cualquier lugar. Quiero estar solo- dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue.

-Demonios, nunca le había visto así… ¿Qué le esta pasando?- Leonard se recostó en el sofá y bebió de su refresco.

-Quien sabe Leonard….. quien sabe…- pronuncio Penny, preguntándose si ella tenia algo que ver en el raro estado en que se encontraba Sheldon.

* * *

><p>Cuando dijo que iría a cualquier lugar, la verdad no había pensado a cual. Así que se fue a la tienda de comics y estuvo allí hasta que cerraron.<p>

Después camino, cerca de casa y se sentó en un banco de un parque cercano.

"¿Por qué no habré inventado aun la maquina del tiempo? Todo seria mas fácil…."

De pronto noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Por el perfume que desprendía, sabia perfectamente que se trataba de Penny. ¿Cómo le había encontrado?

-Hola Sheldon-

-Hola Penny-

-¿No tienes frio?-

-No.-

-¿Damos un paseo?-

-No. Estoy cansado…-

-Vale….-

Penny cruzo las piernas y escuchó el silencio de la noche. Era total. Tan solo el sonido de los coches enturbiaba el ambiente. Por lo demás, todo estaba tranquilo.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-

La pregunta floto en el aire y fue como una ráfaga helada que golpeo a Sheldon en la cara.

-Penny te he dicho que no lo se. Si lo supiera, ya te habría dado una respuesta...-

Penny suspiro.

-Leonard no se me declaró. Te mentí-

Sheldon se giró rápidamente a mirarla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Penny? ¡No tenias derecho a mentirme! ¡Los amigos no hacen eso!- de pronto Sheldon parecía enfadado y no sabia porque.

-Los amigos tampoco se dan besos de ese tipo Sheldon.- Penny se acercó mas a él – Así que dímelo. ¿Por qué?-

-Mi repuesta sigue siendo la misma. No-lo-se - Sheldon también se encaro a ella.

-¡Pues deberías saberlo! La gente no va por ahí dando besos sin sentido. Y menos tu…. ¡Que encima tienes novia! –

-¡Porras! ¡Te he dicho que no lo se! ¡No he hecho ningún análisis, no tengo todavía un diagnostico sobre mis sentimientos! ¡No tengo pruebas! ¡No tengo nada!-

-¡A la mierda tus análisis y tus pruebas! ¿Acaso estabas celoso de Leonard? ¿Es eso no?-

-¿Y que te importa? ¡Leonard también te ha besado, y te has acostado con Raj y a ellos no les gritas!-

Penny se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, analizando las palabras que acababa de decir Sheldon.

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante un largo rato. Y después se desato la tormenta. Ambos comenzaron a besarse, esta vez de una manera mas profunda. Como si les fuera la vida en ello. Abrazándose, y sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos sobre el frio de la noche en aquel parque de la ciudad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07 – Pensando en el mañana**

Penny perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba besando a Sheldon. Pero supo que debió ser mucho, debido a que empezaba a sentir frio en los brazos y tenia la piel de gallina.

Él se separo lentamente.

-¿Tienes frío Penny? –

-Si un poco…- Penny se encogió frotándose los brazos. Él se retiró y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-Quizás…. Deberíamos volver ya…- Sheldon miro su reloj - ¡oh si! ¡Debemos volver ya!

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el portal. Ella tuvo la tentación de cogerle la mano mientras andaban, pero no sabia como reaccionaria. Tenía miedo. Y dudas. Muchísimas. Pero ya habría tiempo de responderlas….

Subieron sin hablar las escaleras hasta su piso. Se miraron y sin decir una palabra poco a poco se acercaron. Y….

-¡Por fin estáis aquí!- Leonard abrió la puerta - ¿Dónde demonios estabas Sheldon?

Sheldon miro a Penny en busca de ayuda.

-Esto… le encontré en las tartitas de queso….– contesto Penny rápidamente.

-¿Pero tú no habías cenado ya? – pregunto Leonard dirigiéndose a Sheldon.

-Tomamos el postre – Penny le dedicó una mirada de complicidad.

-Si así fue. Tomamos un dulce y delicioso postre –

Leonard les miró a ambos sin entender. Y a Penny le ardía la cara, esperó que no le notara demasiado. Desde luego, jamás pensó que tendría este tipo de conversaciones de doble sentido con Sheldon.

Bueeeno, creo que es hora de irse a dormir… yo estoy cansado- Leonard bostezó – Buenas noches Penny- miró a Sheldon- ¿pasas tu también o que?

Sheldon miró a Penny.

-Si Leonard. Yo también tengo sueño- esperó hasta que Leonard entro en la casa – Buenas noches Penny. Mañana cuando acabes de grabar la entrevista con Leonard, podemos continuar con la mía-

-Vale de acuerdo, yo te aviso –

Silencio. Y muchas preguntas en el aire. Sentimientos Dudas… Eso es lo que se respiraba en esos momentos entre los dos.

-Buenas noches Sheldon-

-Buenas noches Penny-

Ella caminó hasta su puerta.

-Penny-

-¿Si?-

-La chaqueta-

-AH perdona…. Tómala-

-No. Quédatela. Mañana me la devuelves…-

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches Penny. Descansa-

* * *

><p>Aquella noche Sheldon no pudo pegar ojo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿De verdad la había besado? Le parecía algo irreal. Le parecía que ese chico del parque no era él. Sus manos habían recorrido su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor. No sintió ningún tipo de repulsión cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Es mas, fue él quien lo inicio todo. Él quien quería incluso mas….<p>

"¡Por dios para!"

Sheldon giro en la cama y se coloco de lado. Rompiendo su postura habitual de sarcófago.

"¡Sal de mi mente!"

Pero no podía. Al cerrar los ojos la sentía. Recordaba su olor. La suavidad de su pelo. Sus labios.

¿Qué haría el lunes cuando tuviera que trabajar de nuevo? ¿Cuándo tuviera que volver a su laboratorio y sus experimentos? ¿Y si esa obsesión seguía ahí en su mente? Para colmo, ella estaría cerca. Peligrosamente cerca de él.

"Creo que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida…." Pensó Sheldon por última vez, antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Mientras su móvil parpadeaba en la mesilla de noche. En silencio. 3 mensajes de Amy.

* * *

><p>Penny apago la tele y se fue al a cama. Había visto el final de su programa favorito, pero no se había enterado de nada. Normal, acababa de besar a otro de los chicos de enfrente. Ya iban tres de los cuatro amigos. Menos mal que Howard tenia novia, y aparte, no le atraía en absoluto. Pero Sheldon…..<p>

"Oh, no debería ni planteármelo….¿Pero que me pasa?"

Penny no tenia ni pizca de sueño. Cogió su portátil y se lo puso sobre las piernas. Se tapo con la manta. Inicio sesión en Facebook. Una rápida ojeada y…

Mic mic

Era Amy. Ups, no había desconectado el chat… ¿Y que hacia ella ahí a esas horas?

-¿Penny?-

-Hola Amy… no estaré mucho. Tengo un sueño :O-

-Vale amiga, no hay problema. Solo quería comentarte algo…. –

-¡Dispara! :) –

-¿Encontraste a Sheldon hoy?-

Penny trago saliva. Mierda, era su amiga. La novia de Sheldon (o eso parecía, aunque él nunca lo confirmo) y la iba a mentir descaradamente….. pero no podía contarle la verdad. No podía decirle nada sobre su encuentro con Sheldon.

-Si. Estaba en la tartitas de queso…. Tenia uno de sus días raros ya sabes, pero ya esta bien ;) –

-Ok… solo quería saber eso. Buenas noches Penny. El domingo me paso a la entrevista-

-¡De acuerdo Amy! Duerme bien ¿vale? Muak! –

-Un beso-

Penny cerró la ventana de chat. Y se sintió fatal….. sabia, o intuía que Amy sentía algo de verdad por Sheldon. Al igual que sabia que Leonard seguía pillado por ella. Y ahora Sheldon….

Penny dio un largo suspiro y cerró el portátil sin ver nada más. Apago la luz de su lamparita de noche y se escondió bajo el edredón. Se durmió pensando que mañana seria un día muuuy largo… también recordó el beso. Su beso. Y soñó como seria volver a repetirlo.

* * *

><p>Amy miraba al techo de su habitación. El silencio la envolvía. No sabia si era por el periodo menstrual, pero tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar sobre la almohada, como si de una adolescente se tratase. Y es que parecía tener los mismos problemas. Su novio no la hace caso y su mejor amiga le ha mentido. Sheldon no estuvo en las tartitas de queso… pero ella si. Al salir de casa de Leonard y no encontrar a Sheldon, llamo a Bernadette para ver que hacia. Y quedaron allí. Leonard no vino porque estaba cansado. Estuvo con Howard y Raj. Incluso se rio un poco, pero en el fondo, sentía que sobraba allí. Otra vez se sentía la rara… y solo Sheldon la entendía, compartía su mundo.<p>

Pero ella quería compartir algo más… algo que sabia que no obtendría jamás de él. Y tenía la certeza de que él ya había escogido a otra. Lo malo es que sabia de quien se trataba…. Y eso provoco que la primera lagrima saliera, le acompañó una mas…. Y así hasta que Amy se durmió profundamente, sola en su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Empieza a ser complicado**

Penny se despertó cuando un rayo de sol entro por la ventana, apuntándole directamente en la cara. Había dormido de maravilla, pero aun estaba en ese periodo de inconsciencia después del sueño.

Poco a poco los recueros del día anterior volvían a su mente. El beso, la conversación con Amy, Leonard….

Se tapo hasta arriba con el edredón.

-Jo. Hoy quiero dormir todo el día….-

Poco a poco se desperezo, se dio una ducha y desayuno un vaso de leche, zumo y una fruta. Cuando se disponía ir al baño para arreglarse un poco el pelo, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Soy Leonard!-

-Oh mierda, la entrevista…-

Penny le abrió la puerta. Solo llevaba puesto su albornoz y el pelo aun mojado.

-Si me das unos segundos….-

-Ooh si, disculpa…. Pensé que a estas horas…-

- ya claro…. Madrugar un sábado….- suspiro y le dejo pasar- anda pasa

Leonard entro y se sentó en el sofá.

* * *

><p>Sheldon leyó el último de sus correos y se quedo mirando pensativo la pantalla.<p>

"Penny"

No paraba de pensar en ella. Al despertar esa mañana pensó que lo de la otra noche fue u sueño sin mas, pero ahora lo veía mas nítido que nunca. Se besaron. Era un hecho real. Era su condena.

Y ahora ella estaba con Leonard. Él sabía que iba detrás de ella. ¡Y encima tenía novia! Se le ocurrió un plan maligno para perjudicar a Leonard. Pero lo desechó al instante. ¿Desde cuando él era así? ¿Y por una mujer…?

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Soy Amy, abreme Sheldon-

-¿Amy?... oh si, la entrevista…-

Sheldon abrió la puerta y la miró.

-Pasa-

* * *

><p>La entrevista con Leonard duro mas delo que esperaba. Él estaba nervioso y cada dos por tres, se equivocaba al hablar.<p>

-Por dios Leonard…. ¿Qué te pasa?- Penny paro la grabadora una vez mas.

-Es que… yo...- Leonard se abalanzó sobre Penny y la besó.

* * *

><p>-Sheldon debo hablar contigo sobre algo- Amy se sentó en el sofá y le invito a sentarse junto a él.<p>

-Muy bien, dime ¿Hay algún cambio en tu experimento sobre las células madre?-

-No- Amy se acercó a él. –Sheldon no te muevas. Quiero. O mas bien necesito comprobar algo ¿ok?-

-Que…-

Y Amy besó a Sheldon.

* * *

><p>-¡Pero Leonard!- Penny le apartó y se levanto del sofá - ¡Priya!<p>

-Lo se lose…. Pero es que…. Al verte en albornoz…. Dios Penny, te quiero. No puedo olvidarte- Leonard la miró seriamente – Si me dices que tú también me quieres, cortare con Priya-

Penny enmudeció. No negaba que hace unos días, también había pensado en Leonard y que le echaba de menos. Pero ahora, había alguien más, que se había colado en sus pensamientos sin avisar.

-Leonard no puedo. Lo siento-

-¿Por qué? Penny siento si te hice daño…-

-No Leonard da igual eso ya. Es que no puedo volver contigo…-

-¿Qué ocurre Penny? ¿Hay otro…?-

Penny se mordió el labio inferior.

-Oh vaya….-

-Leonard… lo siento,… yo…-

-Da igual… he sido un estúpido por decirte esto. Será mejor que sigamos la entrevista…-

-Como quieras…-

Penny pulso el play.

* * *

><p>Sheldon sintió el contacto de los labios de Amy. Suaves. Olio su perfume. Lilas. Y …<p>

-Amy para...- Sheldon se separó de ella lentamente – Amy…-

-Lo sabía. Sabía que no era yo-

-¿De que hablas? ¿Y por qué has hecho eso?-

-1º hablo de que sabía que no era yo a quien querías. Y 2º, necesitaba comprobarlo- Amy miró al frente con el rostro pensativo.

"¿Había llorado? Por sus ojeras, diría que había pasado mala noche... y su semblante parece teiste y apagado"

-Quiero romper nuestro acuerdo de noviazgo- su sentencia fue firme

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Sheldon se sintió estúpido preguntándolo. Sinceramente, le daba igual ese contrato ahora.

Amy se giro a mirarle.

-Por que quiero algo más y tú no puedes dármelo. – Amy rebusco en su bolso saco el contrato y lo rompió – Adiós Sheldon.

Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.

-Pero Amy…. ¿Y nuestra amistad? Eres mi amiga…-

Se giró con el pomo en la mano y la puerta abierta.

-Ese es el problema…..-

Y se fue.

Sheldon volvió a sentarse en el sofá y pensó. Pensó en los problemas que habían desencadenado su beso y su atracción hacia la rubia de enfrente.

Y eso que solo era media mañana del sábado. Aun quedaba la tarde. Y el domingo. Para Sheldon, seria sin duda, un finde semana muy largo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Siento no haber escrito en un tiempo. Con mis estudios no tenia tiempo para nada. Pero no abandone mi Fic... ahi teneis nuevo capitulo. Disfrutadd**

* * *

><p><strong>9º El mundo de fuera. Y el de dentro.<strong>

Cuando Leonard salió del apartamento de Penny, tenía la sensación de que había hecho el ridículo. Se había declarado y le habían dado calabazas. Lo peor era que en su mente, se había imaginado mil veces ese momento y ahora….. dolía. ¿Y quien seria ese otro? Mierda, si Leonard hubiera cuidado mejor de Penny no habría otro. Eran felices y lo hecho a perder.

Leonard oyó a alguien sollozar en la escalera, se asomo y vio a Amy sentada en los escalones.

-¿Amy? ¿Estas bien?-

-Físicamente si. Emocionalmente no – contesto y se sonó la nariz con su pañuelo.

-Esto… no se, ¿puedo ayudarte? ¿Sheldon no esta en casa?- Leonard se sentó junto a ella y le paso la mano por el hombro.

-Si si esta. Pero no quiero verle más….- Amy lloro sobre el hombro de Leonard.

-Oh dios, ¿Habéis roto? –

A Leonard le extrañaba esta reacción por parte de Amy. Dado que pensaba que la relación entre esos dos era de todo menos normal.

-No se puede romper algo que nunca fue- Amy suspiro e hizo un amago de sonrisa – Lo siento Leonard. No debería molestarte con mis problemas. Tendrás cosas que hacer-

-Oh no, eres mi amiga y para eso estamos jeje. Pero... ¿Qué paso? ¿Sheldon te hizo algo?-

-Creo que Sheldon quiere a otra persona. Y no soy yo.-

-Vaya que casualidad…- Leonard pensó en alto.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Amy.

-No nada…. Bueno, cuando acabes la entrevista si quieres tomamos algo tu y yo ¿ok?- Leonard se levanto y se despidió- No llores Amy, todo se arreglara. Y no creo que Sheldon quiera a nadie. Él es así...-

-Gracias- contesto Amy y se levanto para dirigirse al apartamento de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Ding dong<p>

Penny abrió la puerta y recibió a Amy con una sonrisa. El ambiente estaba raro, Penny no sabía bien como comportarse con Amy después de lo de anoche. Intuía que ella sentía algo más por Sheldon y no quería hacerle daño con la verdad. Así que actuó como normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hola mejor amiga- Amy entro y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá- ¿Empezamos?

-Si… dame un segundo que guarde la grabación de Leonard en el portátil…- Penny abrió su portátil y se lo puso sobre las rodillas. Conectó la grabadora y copio la pista.

Mientras se copiaba, Penny rompió el cortante silencio.

-Bueno Amy… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal con Sheldon..?- Penny tanteo el terreno por si acaso.

-Sheldon y yo ya no somos novios.- sentencio Amy.

-¿Co… como?- Penny abrió ligeramente la boca.

-Tu copia se ha realizado. Cuando quieras empezamos… tengo prisa hoy-

-Va...vale- `Penny retiro la grabadora y cerro su portati. Le dio al play lanzo las preguntas que tenia en su cuaderno.

Definitivamente Amy estaba rara hoy. Además tenía los ojos llorosos. Seguramente a causa de su ruptura con Sheldon.

"Pobrecita." Penny se sentía algo culpable, aunque no sabia con exactitud como había sido la cosa. No se imaginaba a esos dos teniendo una discusión de pareja.

Cuando finalizo la grabación, Penny quería decirle algo a Amy, pero esta se levanto rápidamente.

-Debo irme mej… Penny. Nos vemos- Y se fue como el viento.

Penny se quedo pensativa en su sofá.

-Debo hablar con Sheldon.- dijo para así. Y le mando un whatsapp

* * *

><p>"Sheldon necesito q hablemos. Ven a mi casa ahora mismo. Bsits"<p>

Sheldon leyó el mensaje de Penny y suspiro con el móvil en la mano.

-Porras. No debería dudar. Ahora iba a jugar una partida a la Wii…-

Leonard no estaba en casa y la verdad que no tenía ninguna excusa que poner, por lo que accedió y fue al apartamento de Penny.

Toc toc Penny

Toc toc Penny

-Pasa-

Sheldon entro y se quedo sin saber bien que hacer. Estaba nervioso. ¿Es que pensaba besarlo de nuevo?

-Tranquilo Sheldon. Relájate. –Penny le sonrió y le invito a sentarse en el sofá

Él se sentó algo alejado de ella.

-Vale anoche nos liamos. Y no estuvo mal…. pero…. Creo que Amy esta mal. Y no se, creo que deberías pensar en ella… es buena chica… igual mas ideal para ti que yo…- Penny no sabia bien que decir.

-Amy es una buena amiga, con la que puedo mantener temas de conversación complejos y debatir hipótesis con argumentos coherentes durante horas. Contigo eso seria imposible Penny-

Penny parpadeo y levanto una ceja.

-Por el contrario, puedo pasar días sin pensar en Amy. Ella no se cuela en mi cabeza. Tu si.- Sheldon la miro fijamente a los ojos – Te obligo a que salgas de mente-

-Sheldon no es malo que pienses en una chica, de hecho es lo mas normal del mundo…- Penny suspiro- Pero tu y yo…. No se…. Creo que seria raro. Además Leonard es tu mejor amigo y mi exnovio. Y Amy es mi amiga y tu exnovia-

-Olvidas mencionar que Leonard sale con Priya- apunto Sheldon.

-Lo se…. Lo que quiero decir, es que es mejor que lo olvidemos. – Penny no estaba muy segura de sus palabras y de si quería realmente olvidarlo. Pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-¿Y si no puedo?-

Penny le miró. ¿Por qué de pronto le parecía tan atractivo? Con esos ojos azules que la traspasaban y su manera de ser, que a veces la desquiciaba, pero otras sin embargo…

Sheldon se acercó un poco más a ella. Y le acaricio el pelo.

* * *

><p>Sheldon intentaba por todos los medios no hacer lo que hacia, pero estar tan cerca de ella le provocaba extrañas sensaciones que no podía evitar sentir. Acarició su pelo, su mejilla y lentamente junto sus labios con los suyos. Y de nuevo como la otra noche, sentía que no era él quien estaba ahí, si no su otro yo, aquel que había reprimido con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

Había habido muchas chicas en la universidad y en el instituto. Pero él siempre las veía como distracciones. Y siempre se contuvo. Comprobó que los alumnos que más salían con chicas, sacaban las peores notas. Por lo que renuncio a todo ese mundo poco a poco. No quería decir que no sintiera o que no las viera guapas y estupendas. Pero no podía, su deber era ser el mejor científico, y lo había logrado.

Y ahora…. Podía perderlo todo por ella.

Pero sus labios eran su perdición, y no podía separarse de ella por más que su mente se lo pidiera.

Ambos terminaron abrazados en el sofá, y un deseo todavía mas ardiente empezó a apoderarse de Sheldon.

Sus manos buscaron mas allá de la ropa de la chica rubia y su mente se bloqueó.

-Pe...Penny… no se…..- se separo lentamente y la miro – No estoy preparado para lo que viene ahora –

Penny sonrió. Nunca la vio sonreír así cuando salía con Leonard. Le gustaba,

-Vale…. Tranquilo. Creía que como buen científico conocerías el proceso….-

Él la miro enojado.

-Conozco el proceso de sobra Penny….no se trata de eso-

-Lo se perdona.- Penny le beso tiernamente – Paramos aquí entonces-

Y se recostó sobre su regazo mientras él la abrazaba.

Quizá el mundo fuera difícil ahí fuera, pero ningún de los dos quería sabe nada en esos momentos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por haber tardado taanto en volver a retomar mi fanfic. Pero tiempo no esalgo que haya tenido ultimamente. Pero no desespereis, pienso acabarlo, no os quedareis sin saber el final de esta mini-novela de amor. Os dejo un nuevo capitulo y pronto tendreis el siguiente. **

10- Chats

Penny termino de ordenar todas las pistas de la entrevista en su pc, poniendo en cada una el nombre correspondiente. Las escucho para ver que todo había salido bien y sonrió.

-Misión cumplida- Penny se apremió a si misma por su trabajo. Definitivamente le gustaba aquel trabajo y le hacia sentirse realizada. Nunca se había planteado nada así, siempre había trabajado en lo que surgiese y bueno, al final no parecía haberle ido del todo mal.

Por otro lado, estaba ese tema que la tenia como flotando todo el día. Sheldon. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Ya no solo había sido el beso del parque, también se habían liado en su casa y aunque debido a la inexperiencia del chico habían parado, de no ser así….

¡Uf! Empieza a hacer calorcito… - Penny se levanto de la silla del ordenador y se preparo para irse a dormir.

Quería acostarse pronto para mañana estar fresca en el trabajo. Así que se dio una ducha, se puso su pijama y se tomo un vaso de leche con galletas.

Y con esto y un bizcocho Penny se va a la cama….- mordió su cookie y volvió a sonreír para si misma.

Y es que aunque no quisiera… pensar en el físico le hacia feliz y le provocaba esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Leonard levanto la vista de su libro y miro a Sheldon pensativo. Su compañero de piso y amigo estaba escribiendo como loco en su ordenador y para su sorpresa sonreía de un modo extraño que no le había visto jamás en los años que llevaban juntos en el piso.<p>

¿Realmente le pasaba algo o eran imaginaciones suyas? Alomejor el hecho de que Amy le dejara había cambiado algo en él… No. Eso no tenia sentido, se dijo Leonard, que su vez, no dejaba de pensar en Penny ni un segundo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Volvió a repetirse a si mismo…Para colmo había otro…. ¿Quién seria? No sabia como, pero debía de averiguarlo.

-Oye Shel…-

Sheldon levanto la vista del pc y le miro.

¿Si? –

Tu…. Esto…. ¿Has visto a Penny con algún chico últimamente? –

Sheldon pego un brinco sobre su silla y volvió la cara hacia el pc.

-Noo…. Quiero decir…. No lo se y tampoco se porque debería interesarme la vida amorosa de Penny...- volvió a teclear efusivamente en su ordenador.

- Aha..- Leonard suspiro y se levanto del sofá – Bueno… yo me voy a dormir... ¡No te acuestes muy tarde!-

Leonard se disponía a irse, cuando Sheldon pregunto.

Mm Leonard…. Creo que deberías olvidarte de Penny. Por tu bien amigo….- Ni si quiera le miro cuando le dijo eso.

Lo se Sheldon. Pero no puedo…. La… quiero- esto lo dijo muy bajo, casi como un susurro.

* * *

><p>Sheldon termino el email en el que les indicaba a sus alumnos todas las tareas y actividades para mañana. Antes de apagar el pc, accedió a su cuenta de Facebook con un único objetivo. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero quería comprobar el estado sentimental de Penny.<p>

"Soltera"

Seré estúpido…-

Sheldon echo un rápido vistazo por todas sus fotos y se deleito con sus labios, su pelo y su cuerpo. Le molesto que aun conservara fotos en las que ella y Leonard se besaban. De pronto una ventana de chat se abrió ante él. ¡Era ella!

¡Hola Sheldon!

Sheldon miro la hora del reloj. Porras. Ya debería estar preparándose para dormir. Necesitaba sus 8 horas o por la mañana no seria persona. Aunque hace relativamente poco que había dejado de ser Sheldon para convertirse en… ¿Alguien normal?

Hola Penny

¿Qué haces que no estas en la cama ya?

El físico sonrió.

Quizás podría hacerte yo la misma pregunta…

:D

:D

Sheldon no estaba muy seguro de que decir a continuación.

Si yo iba a acostarme también… pero quería echar un ultimo vistazo a mi trabajo… ¡Quiero que Brenda me felicite mañana!

Sheldon por un momento se sintió orgulloso de que la rubia por fin desempeñase un trabajo como era debido. Al principio tuvo series dudas de que fuera capaz, pero en solo una semana había demostrado todo lo que valía.

Estoy seguro de que lo hará Penny. Lo has hecho genial…

Muchas gracias Sheldy…. MUAK!

MUAK

De improviso otra ventana de conversación se abrió. Era Amy.

-Hola Sheldon

-Hola Amy

-¿Tan tarde por aquí?

- Si es que debía terminar unas cosas….

Por otro lado Penny escribió.

-En fin… Sheldon ¡me voy a dormir, estoy molida! Descansa ¿Vale?-

-Ok Penny tu también descansa…. Nos vemos mañana en la uni-

Ambos sonrieron, cada uno en su casa.

-¡Buenas noches! (K)-

-¡Descansa! (K)

Penny se desconecto y Sheldon también cerró su Facebook para irse a dormir.

* * *

><p>Sheldon se ha desconectado.<p>

Amy suspiro. Sabía que pasaría. Penny estaba conectada y a diferencia que otras veces, había tardado más de lo esperado en contestar. Pero a diferencia de Sheldon, ella se había despedido al final de la conversación.

Amy apago su ordenador. Y fue al baño para darse sus cremas y cepillarse los dientes. Se miro en el espejo. Y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

"Claro… comparado con Penny yo soy….."

Siempre, desde pequeña había recibido insultos por parte de los chicos y chicas "normales" por ser el bicho raro y la empollona. Sus padres la cambiaron 3 veces de colegio, pero siempre se repetía lo mismo. Hasta la universidad. Coincidió en clase con gente mas parecida a ella y supo por una vez lo que era tener amigos. Se sentía en su ambiente.

Después conoció a Sheldon, Leonard, Penny…. Y Amy se volvió mas extrovertida al verse aceptada en un grupo de amigos. Pero había cometido el error de enamorarse. Había cometido el error de pensar que ella era normal, como las demás.


	11. Chapter 11

**11- La chica nueva**

EL lunes se presentaba soleado y eso hizo que Penny se sintiera mas contenta al empezar el día.

Al llegar a la universidad, se pregunto si Sheldon ya estaría allí también… seguramente si, dado que él jamás llegaba tarde. Posiblemente Leonard, Raj y Howard también anduviesen ya metidos en sus proyectos desde bien entrada la mañana.

Buenos días Penny – Brenda la saludo al pasar junto a su mesa - ¿Quieres un café?-

Si, gracias – Penny sonrió y tomo la primera dosis de cafeína de la mañana.

¿Qué tal ha ido el findesemana? ¿Tuviste tiempo de entrevistar a todo el mundo?- Brenda sorbió un poco de su café y observo a Penny.

Si si, todo esta listo para el programa. Lo tengo en mi USB-

Brenda sonrió. Le gustaba esa chica. Joven, guapa y con ganas de trabajar. Su intuición la decía que había hecho un buen fichaje. Además parecía que causaba alguna especie de efecto sobre Cooper, aquel chico tan pesado que siempre se quejaba de todo.

Bueno Penny – dijo a continuación tirando su vaso de plástico a la papelera - Termina el café tranquila y ven a mi despacho. Te contaré tu misión de esta semana –

Penny asintió y sonrió. ¡Madre mía! ¿En que habría pensado Brenda esta vez? ¿Más entrevistas? ¿Reportajes? Penny estaba tan intrigada, que bebió a toda prisa, quemándose la lengua de camino y se dirigió al despacho de Brenda.

* * *

><p>Sheldon encendió su ordenador y espero paciente a que arrancara.<p>

"¡Tengo que pedir un nuevo Pc! "¡Este va lentísimo…!"

Bostezó. Anoche, después de chatear con Penny no pudo conciliar el sueño. Debía de hablar con ella. Él no podía cambiar sus costumbres por estar en Facebook. Si quería chatear, habría que establecer unos horarios.

Buenos días profesor Cooper – la alumna mas madrugador había llegado primero y se sentó en primera fila

Buenos días Serena….-

Sheldon observó como la chica sacaba su cuaderno de apuntes y sus bolígrafos. Ordenados por colores sobre la mesa, al igual que los subrayadores. Parecía aplicada y un tanto preguntona. Además, no parecía la típica chica que estudia física. Más bien, era la típica chica que encasillaría como amiga de Penny. Rubia y alta y siempre bien vestida.

La chica levanto la vista de su móvil y se dio cuenta de que Sheldon le observaba. Le sonrió y Sheldon volvió la vista rápido a su ordenador.

Al cabo de un rato, el resto de alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco a la clase. Hasta que Sheldon cerró la puerta y dejo fuera a los que llegaron tarde.

¡La clase comienza a las 9! ¡Esto no es el instituto! –

PAM!

* * *

><p>-¿Fiesta de aniversario? ¿En serio?- Penny no cabía en si de alegría. Le encantaban las fiestas de universidad. Se había colado en tantas y había disfrutado tanto…<p>

Brenda levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-Si. Aparte del programa especial de radio, para el que hiciste las entrevistas, se realizara un baile. Y tú serás la encargada de cubrir el evento ¿Qué te parece?-

Penny sonrió.

-¡Genial! Y exactamente… ¿Qué hago? ¿Fotos? ¿Cotilleos?-

- Exactamente Penny. Lo quiero todo. Y todo saldrá publicado en la revista y en la web de la universidad. ¡Ya es hora de que vean que los físicos son todo menos aburridos!-

Penny anoto todo en su cuaderno. Brenda le entrego una cámara de fotos, tarjetas de memoria y un bloc.

Bueno Penny… ¡Confió en ti! Buena suerte –

Gracias. ¡Prometo no decepcionarte!-

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó y Sheldon dio por concluida su clase. Los alumnos salieron poco a poco, pero noto que alguien se paraba junto a su mesa.<p>

Serena le miraba sonriendo con su carpeta entre sus brazos.

La clase ha terminando. ¿Tiene algún problema? ¿Quizás no entendió alguna explicación? – Sheldon la miraba sin inmutarse.

No no, lo he entendido todo perfectamente. Solamente quería felicitarle Profesor Cooper. Me encanta la manera en la que da las clases. Quizás a veces es un poco arrogante con nosotros pero… ¡Es usted un genio! –

Sheldon no sabia que decir. Le gustaba que elogiasen su trabajo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciesen de ese modo.

Gracias Serena. Pero es obvio, que con mi talento y mi capacidad, lo menos que puedo hacer es esto. Soy el mejor, y por eso me designaron para impartir esta clase...- Sheldon sonrió.

Jaja es usted tan….mmm – Serena se quedo pensativa - ¡Le invito a un café! Seguro que tiene muchas teorías e historias interesantes sobre física que contarme ¿Qué le parece? –

¿Debates de física? ¿Con aquella chica tan… peculiar?

Veras no creo que… estés a mi nivel para debatir sobre nada. Y mucho menos sobre física.- Sheldon apago el pc , cogió su maletín y se levanto – Quizás cuando acabes el curso, estés lista para exponer argumentos coherentes contra los míos en un debate –

La chica soltó una carcajada y salió por delante de él.

* * *

><p>Penny se dirigía hacia la clase de Sheldon. No le había visto en todo el día y quería contarle lo del baile. A medida que se acercaba, le pareció oírle hablar y parecía alterado. También oyó una voz femenina.<p>

¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que quiera un doctorado en física molecular?

¡Por que tu….eh…!

¿Qué pasa que por ser rubia y tener buen gusto ya soy una incompetente? ¡Pues te advierto que estoy sacando las mejores notas!

La chica, que vestida con ropa cara por cierto y era bastante atractiva, parecía enfadada, pero a la vez, parecía que le hacia gracia sacar de quicio a Sheldon.

¡Muy bien! Pues ¡demuéstramelo y no bajes del 9 en mis exámenes!

¡Eso esta hecho!- La chica le tendió la mano y Sheldon la estrechó.

Penny disimulo cuando ella pasó por su lado y camino hacia Sheldon.

¿Quién era esa?-

Una alumna que parece que cree saber mas que yo….- Sheldon miraba hacia el pasillo vacío como si ella siguiera allí. Después , centro su atención en Penny y su expresión se ablandó – Me alegra verte, Penny

Penny, que en un principio se había sentido feliz también, ahora estaba… un tanto mosqueada con la rubia esa. No le hacia ninguna gracia que esa chica anduviera suelta por la universidad… Aunque… ¿Qué peligro supondría? Ni siquiera ella misma se había fijado en Sheldon antes...

-¿Te parece bien almorzar ahora?- Sheldon miró su reloj.

- Si claro… ¡Tengo hambre! –

* * *

><p>¡Te lo juro tío! Rubia, alta… ¡Estaba buenísima! – Raj parecía excitado ante la visión de la chica rubia esta mañana.<p>

Al parecer, había ido por su cuenta a dar una vuelta por la universidad y había dado con Raj.

¿Pero que hiciste? Si no podías hablar con ella...- pregunto Leonard sorbiendo de su coca cola.

¡Pues mirar su trasero tío! Eso si era un buen culo...-

AL cabo de un raro, llego Howard. También parecía nervioso.

No os creeréis lo que me ha pasado….- dijo nada mas sentarse en la mesa.

Leonard le miro sonriendo.

Déjame adivinar…. una chica rubia, alta…-

¡Si! ¿La habéis visto también?- Howard miro uno a uno en la mesa.

Se llama Serena y viene a mis clases. Por si os interesa. – dijo Sheldon, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada.

Penny empezaba a estar un poquito harta de la tal Serena esa, por lo que termino su sándwich y se levanto.

Bueno chicos. Me voy a currar…. Vosotros seguir con vuestro interesante debate sobre la chica de moda…-

Todos la miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada hasta que se fue.

Creo que Penny esta celosa – dijo Leonard.

Sheldon resoplo y se mordió la lengua. ¿En serio preferían a Serena en vez de a Penny? Que idiotez… Penny le daba mil vueltas a esa otra chica rubia, aunque no tuviera ni idea de física.

* * *

><p>Tras acabar el día, Penny y Sheldon volvieron juntos a casa junto con Leonard en su coche. Durante el trayecto solo se oía la radio. Había poco que decirse en ese día tan raro. Penny estaba enfadada por el tema de la chica despampanante. Sheldon le daba vueltas a que le depararía el futuro con la chica rubia que iba en el asiento de atrás. Y Leonard se preguntaba a que se debía ese silencio.<p>

Llegaron y subieron las escaleras a hacia su piso.

Bueno Penny…. ¡Hasta mañana! – Leonard entro en el apartamento, pero Sheldon no le siguió.

Ambos se miraron. Sheldon quería besarla. No sabía si sus labios tenían alguna especia de droga o algo así… pero desde que el probo, no pensaba en otra cosa. Se acercó a ella despacio y le acaricio la mejilla.

Penny….-

¿Si Sheldon?-

Y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios. Penny sorprendida se apartó y le miro a los ojos

Sheldon! Leonard podría vernos…-

Ups… es verdad. Lo siento, ha sido un impulso – Sheldon miró hacia atrás, pero Leonard debía de estar en su cuarto.

Penny sonrió y ahora fue ella la que le besó con más pasión.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 – El baile**

-Rosa, azul, amarillo…..ay no se…- Penny miraba los vestidos encima de su cama, sin saber por cual decidirse para el evento.

Bernadette por su parte, había elegido uno azul celeste que le iba muy bien.

-Venga Penny…. Con todos estas preciosa….aunque yo que tu elegiría el rosa….-

Penny estuvo de acuerdo y se decantó por el rosa. La verdad es que era su favorito, pero quería oir la opinión de su amiga.

¿Entonces serás como una especie de periodista del corazón? ¡ Que guay! ¡Quiero que me saques una foto con Howi! –

¡Vale! Eso esta hecho amiga – Penny sonrio y fue a mirar si su cámara estaba cargada ya.

Oye…. Howi me ha dicho algo de que estas con otro chico….-

Penny se giro en redondo y la miró.

¿Co….como dices? –entonces cayo en su conversación con , él debio habersleo contado a todos sus amigos .

Si …me conto lo de Leonard…..que se te declaró…..¿Quien es? ¡Quiero saberlo! – Bernadette la miró expectante

Es Sheldon –

Bernadette parpadeó.

Jajaja ¡Que bueno! – la chica se partia de risa – No en serio tia…. ¡Dime quien ess! –

Penny sonrió. Esta claro que su secreto esta a salvo , porque nadie la va a creer.

-No hay nadie, le menti para que se fuera…. Y para salir del paso…-

-Oh vaya pobre, Leonard-…- Bernadette miro a su amiga intrigada. No sabia si creer lo que había dicho, porque parecía que la estaba mintiendo, pero no quiso pregunatarle mas… ya se enteraría de alguna manera.

* * *

><p>Sheldon se ajusto el nudo de la corbata. Vaya no estaba mal, podía pasar por James Bond 007, solo que sin tanta acción. Eso si, con la chica Bond mas guapa del mundo. sabia que en el baile no podría estar mucho tiempo con ella, por sus amigos y por el trabajo. Seguramente la veria pasar de vez en cuando….<p>

Oh porras…. ¿En serio me he convertido en alguien normal? ¿Un chico joven y enamorado..? –

Habia intentado de todo para olvidarla, pero era imposible. No paraba de pensar en ella ni un instante. Asi que se dio por vencido y decidio separar sus pensamientos. Por un lado la física y su trabajo, por otro lado Penny. Mitad y mitad de su mente, que le vamos a hacer.

Toc Toc

Sheldon debemos irnos ya – Leonard entro y le miró - ¡Vaya que elegante! ¿Tienes una cita? Jejejej

Sheldon le miró y sonrió. Si él supiera…..

* * *

><p>¿Estais listos para el gran evento? – Howard se mostraba contento y achuchó a Bernadette .<p>

Detesto los actos sociales de este tipo- Sheldon dijo una de sus típicas frases para disimular. En realidad era la primera vez que le apetecia ir a una fiesta. Sus ojos no paraban de buscar a la rubia. Pero en vez de Penny, fue otra rubia un poco mas alta la que se acercó.

¡Profesor Cooper! – Serena le dio dos besos y saludo tambien a sus amigos.

Hola Serena. No sabia que vendrías – saludó Sheldon

¡Como iba a perderme una fiesta asi! Es increíble, todo el mundo esta aquí….- Serena cogio a Sheldon por el brazo – Ven ¡Te invito a una copa!. Y se le llevó.

¿Habeis visto eso? – Leonard bebio de su copa y sonrio - ¡Sheldon ha ligado!-

Que injusto…. – dijo Raj, que bebia a toda prisa para poder empezar a hablar con chicas -¡ Yo ya le había echado el ojo a esa!

En ese momento llegó Penny.

-Hola chicos! – y les hizo una foto - ¿Dónde esta Sheldon?- preguntó extrañada, temiendo que no hubiera ido por alguna razón.

- Sheldon esta ocupado con la rubia de moda jejejeje – Howard y el resto se partian de risa mientras veian a Sheldon incomodo hablando con Serena

Pero la única que no rio fue Penny. Que se dirigio hacia ellos con la excusa de las fotos.

* * *

><p>Sheldon vio que Penny se acercaba y se separo de Serena.<p>

Hola! ¿Una foto para la revista?- Penny sonrió y con la mirada fusiló a Sheldon

¡Claro! – Serena se pego a Sheldon y ambos sonrieron.

FLASH FLASH

Genial…. – Penny vio el resultado en la pantalla. ¡Que guapo iba Sheldon! Pero esa rubia ….. – Bueno creo que no nos han presentado…. Soy Penny, amiga de Sheldon – Penny le dio dos besos a Serena.

Mientras Sheldon tragaba saliva, viendo como las dos rubias se miraban. Vaya, ahora si se sentía como James Bond, rodeado de mujeres.

Yo soy Serena, he venido a la universidad para un curso. El doctor Cooper es mi profesor – Serena sonrió y volvió a coger a Sheldon del brazo.

Penny levantó una ceja y sonrio falsamente.

-Ahh que bien… pensaba nose… que eras una modelo o algo asi… -

- jajaja si me lo dicen mucho, que por mi aspecto no parezco una estudiante de física, pero ya ves. No es incompatible ser guapa y lista –

- Ya claro…. – Penny suspiró y miró a Sheldon – Bueno yo me voy a seguir haciendo fotitos… ¡Divertios! –

Sheldon miró como su chica se alejaba y deseo poner fin a la aburrida conversación con su alumna. ¡Él solo quería ver a Penny a solas!

-Si me disculpas…. Debo ir al lavabo….- Sheldon la sonrió

-Oh vale no te preocupes…. Yo te esperare por aquí… -

* * *

><p>Penny bebió un largo sorbo de su vodka. ¡Vaya rollo de fiesta! Y encima parecía que todo el mundo tenia pareja menos ella. Aunque claro, ella estaba currando… había hecho un monton de fotos y había sacado algun cotilleo interesante sobre cuernos, trabajos copiados…etc. Pero claro, luego estaba aquella chica rubia, que no dejaba de acosar a Sheldon…<p>

¿Penny? –

Esta se sobresalto al oir la voz de Sheldon a su espalda.

-¡Hombre! No esperaba verte mucho hoy…parecias ocupado..- Penny bebio otro sorbo.

-No me hables, me ha costado mucho deshacerme de ella. Me preguntaba…- Sheldon acarició el brazo de Penny suavemente – Si querias dar una vuelta por ahí conmigo.-

Penny sonrio y se sonrojó.

Claro que quiero..pero antes déjame que guarde la cámara en la taquilla `¡Estoy cansada de ir cargada con ella! –

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada, guardaron la cámara y salieron fuera. Nada mas alejarse un poco del gentío se cogieron de la mano, y mas lejos aun comenzaron a besarse.

CLIC FLASH FLASH FLASH

El sonido de una cámara no consiguió distraer a los dos amantes, que poco sabían lo que pasaría cuando esas fotos salieran a la luz.

¿Quién las hizo? Se vera en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - La noche en que te perdí**

Creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta ¿no crees? - preguntó Sheldon a Penny mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

Penny puso morritos. No tenía ninguna gana de volver, pero sabía que era lo que debían hacer

Caminaron hacia el interior. Después se separaron para disimular. Sheldon volvió con el grupo y Penny fue a su taquilla a por su cámara para continuar con su trabajo.

¡Vaya Sheldon ya has vuelto! ¿Qué tal con la rubia cañón? – le preguntó Howard algo excitado por el alcohol.

Mejor no hablar. Esa chica es muy pesada y no tiene ni idea de lo que habla Aunque admiro su interés por la física... –

En ese momento anunciaron por megafonía que iban a poner un video homenaje de la universidad. Todo el mundo guardó silencio y miró a la gran pantalla situada encima del escenario.

* * *

><p>Penny en ese momento estaba en el baño, así que no pudo ver el comienzo del vídeo. Aunque ya sabía que saldría dado que ella había colaborado en la elaboración del power point.<p>

Mientras se repasaba el maquillaje en el espejo oyó que alguien tiraba de la cadena en un wc. Pensaba que estaba sola y miró por el espejo a ver quién salía del baño.

¡Penny! – vaya era la Rubia modelo. Que ilusión.

Hola Serena. ¿Cómo va la fiesta? – preguntó Penny mientras se pintaba los labios, que debido a los besos estaba algo distinto a cómo debería estar.

Serena la observó y sonrió.

Bastante bien, la gente aquí es muy interesante... – Serena tambien se recolocó su mini vestido y se cepilló su larga melena rubia.

Afuera seguía en marcha el video homenaje y la gente aplaudía de vez en cuando y se oían risas. Iban por la parte en que mostraban fotos de los alumnos y profesores en situaciones graciosas o mostrando sus proyectos. Los chicos también salían, incluido Sheldon claro está.

Pero de pronto se oyó un enorme "Ohhhh" seguido de un cuchicheo general.

Penny extrañada miró a Serena que en ese momento estaba mirando su teléfono. Alzó la vista y miró a Penny

¿Qué? -

Penny frunció el ceño y salió del baño. Serena la siguió.

En la pantalla gigante se la veía a ella. Y también a Sheldon. ¡Les habían fotografiado besándose!

Penny no sabía dónde meterse y fue corriendo a coger su abrigo para salir de allí cuanto antes. La foto seguía en la pantalla congelada. Después desapareció y continuó con el contenido que Penny si conocía.

Leonard, Howard, Raj y Bernadette miraron a Sheldon que estaba más blanco que la leche en esos momentos.

-Si me disculpáis… yo…tengo que irme….- Sheldon comenzó a andar al ropero para recoger su abrigo cuando Leonard le detuvo.

-Alto ahí amigo. ¿No tienes nada que decirme? –

-No Leonard. Como se suele decir una imagen vale mil que palabras- dicho esto miró un instante a Leonard y se marchó.

Leonard que todavía no se creía lo que había visto también decidió que era hora de irse. El resto decidió quedarse un poco más a comentar la jugada de Sheldon.

¡En serio tíos! Sheldon es mi ídolo. No solo se ha ligado a la rubia cañón, si no que también se besa con Penny- Raj bebió de su copa bastante animado por la situación.

Creo que a Leonard no le ha hecho mucha gracia ver esa foto… - Bernadette pensaba también en su amiga y en la conversación previa a la fiesta cuando ole confesó que Sheldon era su chico secreto y ella no la creyó.

También Howard no daba crédito, pero estaba de acuerdo con Raj. Sheldon era todo un rompecorazones y lo mejor es que no lo aparentaba para nada.

* * *

><p>En la fiesta también había otra persona que había visto esa foto. Amy. Ella había llegado tarde debido al montón de trabajo que tenía últimamente, pero había decidido pasarse para ver a sus amigos. Cuando llegó no los localizó y se quedó a un lado hasta que el video acabara y las luces se encendieran. Y lo vio todo, aunque ella ya lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo. Pero igualmente dolía. Y mucho. Y tal y como había llegado, salió de la fiesta sin hacer ruido.<p>

* * *

><p>La chica del ropero sonrió a Sheldon. Vaya broma le habían gastado al pobre chico colgando esa foto con su novia para que la vieran todos. ¡Encima salía tocándole el culo!<p>

Toma aquí tienes el abrigo - dijo amablemente.

Gracias – Sheldon lo cogió y se fue rápidamente.

Afuera hacia frio y era de noche. ¡Porras que vergüenza había pasado! Para colmo no solo sus amigos sabían su secreto más íntimo, si no toda la universidad, incluido el director, profesores….. ¡Su imagen había sido totalmente machada! Se acabó lo de ser el mejor científico serio y sin ningún interés en mujeres. Ya era uno más…. ¡Para colmo su mano estaba agarrada al culo de Penny!

Sheldon llamó a un taxi que venía en ese momento y se fue a casa. De camino pensó que esta historia debía acabar de una vez. Por mucho que le gustase la rubia, él no podía permitirse una humillación así.

Mañana pondría punto y final a esta historia. Aunque siempre, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>¿Estás bien? – Serena le tendió un pañuelo a Penny.<p>

¡No! Joder…..¿Quién me ha hecho eso? ¡Ahora mi ex lo sabe y seguramente se armará una buena! – Penny se secó las lágrimas y miró a Serena. Ella la miraba fijamente con gesto serio.

Debió haber sido alguien que te tiene envidia nada más…- el móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar y contestó – Dime B…no la fiesta ya terminó… aha…mmm- Serena miró a Penny y sonrió - ¡Claro! ¿Oye B puedo llevar una amiga que necesita diversión esta noche? …. Ok pues allí nos vemos ¡bss! – La rubia colgó y le tendió la mano a Penny para que se levantará.

¡Nos vamos de fiesta! –

Penny recordó con añoranza esos días en que no importaba nada y solo salía a divertirse con sus amigas , a conocer chicos y a pasarlo bien hasta que el cuerpo aguantara. Ahora todo era diferente, tenía un trabajo estable y un chico que le gustaba mucho. Pero esa noche todo había cambiado. No le apetecía volver a casa. No quería ver a Leonard ni a Sheldon, que supongo que no le habría hecho ninguna gracia todo aquello. A él más que a nadie le importaba su imagen y seguro que estaría muy enfadado. Por lo que tomó la mano de Serena y se fueron juntas en una fría noche que en ese momento, no había hecho más que empezar.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 - Planes perversos

Penny subió poco a poco las escaleras hasta su piso. Estaba deseando meterse en la cama y no levantarse hasta la hora de comer. ¡Que resaca! Hacía tiempo que no se pegaba una fiesta así… además conoció a mucha gente esa noche. Serena parecía ser muy popular.

Justo cuando se dirigía su puerta para entrar, Leonard salía de su casa. La miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Genial…..- suspiró Penny.

Penny entró a su casa pero antes de cerrar la puerta pensó en que Sheldon quizás estuviera aun en el piso. ¡Pero tenía tanto sueño! ¿Y qué iba a decirle? Ambos salieron huyendo de la fiesta avergonzados por la foto. Seguramente estaría enfadado. Lo mejor será esperar. Después ya vería que le dice al físico que en estos días ha puesto su vida patas arriba

Sheldon miraba su whatsapp con impaciencia. Abrió la ventanita de chat de Penny. "Última vez ayer a las 19:30"

Vaya parecía que la rubia no había mirado el móvil todavía. Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a ser capaz de romper con ella? Anoche había tenido una discusión con Leonard que no le había gustado nada. …

(Flashback de la última noche…)

¡Cómo has podido mentirme! ¡Por eso me aconsejabas que la olvidara! –Leonard estaba muy enfadado y daba vueltas nervioso por el salón.

Lo siento, pero por más que he buscado, no he encontrado una lógica coherente para mis sentimientos. – Sheldon estaba sentado en su sitio.

Ambos tenían sus trajes todavía puestos.

¿Lógica? ¡Que lógica! ¡Te gustaba y punto! Quizás siempre te gusto… - Leonard le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Te aseguro que no es así. Todo comenzó un día sin más. – Sheldon recordó cuando Penny comía aquella cookie de chocolate y se le quedó un trocito en el labio – No hay explicación. Pero no te preocupes amigo. Mañana mismo voy a dejarla – sentenció Sheldon.

Leonard observaba fijamente a Sheldon sin entender. Eran amigos desde hace tiempo, él era un tipo raro y aparentemente sin interés por las mujeres, exceptuando a Amy con la que compartía un extraño vínculo. Y ahora resulta que estaba enamorado de su exnovia, la rubia cañón de enfrente, que para colmo le corresponde también. Leonard se preguntaba si Sheldon estaba experimentando con alguna poción mágica o algo así.

¿En serio? ¿Vais a romper? –

Si Leonard. Creo que es lo mejor…- dicho esto Sheldon se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

Leonard se preguntaba que narices habría pasado entre estos dos…. Pero bueno si iban a romper ya daba igual, él seguía esperando su oportunidad. Todo llegaría a su tiempo.

Penny miró su despertador. ¡Las 15:00! Sí que había dormido… se levantó perezosamente y se fue a darse una ducha. Luego comió algo y se sentó pensativa en el sofá mirando fijamente el móvil. Abrió el whatsapp y busco a Sheldon. Abrió el chat.

En línea

Empezó a escribir algo, pero luego lo borro. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? ¿Qué debía hacer? No tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que fue él el que la escribió.

S: Hola Penny

P: Hola Shel

S: ¿Qué tal todo?

P: Acabo de comer y eso…. Y tú?

S: Yo comí hace rato.

Se produjo un silencio que se le prolongó. Penny suspiró. No sabía que decir ahora. Vio que él estaba escribiendo un mensaje.

S: Quiero hablar contigo Penny.

La rubia trago saliva y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

P: ¿Qué pasa?

S: Quiero acabar con esto. Anoche discutí con Leonard. Y en la fiesta….lo siento Penny.

Penny notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sheldon notó lo mismo. Ambos pensaban en muchas cosas a la vez.

P: y todo ha sido por la foto… ¡Qué más da que lo sepan!

S: A mi si me importa. Desde que estamos juntos me cuesta mucho más concentrarme en lo que hago. Soy un científico y necesito centrar toda mi atención en mi trabajo.

Penny sabía que no podía luchar contra eso. Él amaba su trabajo y ella sabía que era una distracción. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Se acabó?

P: Si es lo que piensas…. Pero que sepas Sheldon que…

Lo escribió sin pensarlo, solamente sabía que lo sentía.

P: te quiero

Una semana más tarde

Serena entró a clase la primera como siempre y tomo asiento en la primera fila. Saco su cuaderno, estuche y bolígrafos y espero. La puerta del aula estaba abierta y vio pasar a Penny que iba un poco acelerada. Se levantó para decirla algo, pero no le dio tiempo a alcanzarla. ¡Vaya con la otra rubita! Casi no la veía el pelo. Además estaba muy rara y parecía algo triste. Quizás se había pasado con la broma de la foto, pero es que se lo pusieron tan fácil.

Serena sonrió. Menudo revuelo se había montado. Pero al menos había ganado la apuesta a B. Estaba en la universidad, estudiaba ciencias y ya había armado un escándalo con humillación pública incluida. ¡Ole por Serena! Aunque aún no había conseguido intimar nada con su profesor. El tipo era muuuy raro. Pero bueno, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta. O eso dicen.

La relación de Leonard y Sheldon también había cambiado algo en aquella semana. Ambos estaban más distantes y eso había afectado al grupo, que ya no se reunían tanto como antes. Para Howard y Raj también era una situación rara y no sabían que hacer.

Venga ya…. Tenéis que hablar de una vez – dijo Howard en el almuerzo.

No hay nada de qué hablar. Se lio con Penny sabiendo que aún la quería – Leonard evitó la mirada de Sheldon y del resto.

Y también rompí con ella ¿Contento? – Sheldon se levantó sin haber terminado su comida y salió de la cafetería enfadado.

Por el pasillo se cruzó con Serena.

¡Hola profesor Sheldon! – la chica sonrió y le guiñó un ojo - ¿A qué viene esa carita de pena?

Sheldon la miró sin interés.

No es nada – dijo y se fue a encerrarse en su despacho. Pero Serena le siguió y se coló tras él.

Venga, puedes contármelo….- Serena se acercó mucho a él sin parar de sonreír.

Hay que reconocer que la chica era guapa, pero para Sheldon solo existía una rubia que le hacía temblar y perder el control y desde luego no era Serena.

No me gusta que te acerques tanto. Y no veo porque debo contarte nada – Sheldon estaba cada vez más incómodo.

Serena en cambio disfrutaba viendo sufrir y sonrojarse al peculiar profesor.

¿Mal de amores? –

¿Cómo dices?- Sheldon tragó saliva. ¿Qué sabía ella? Bueno supongo que lo que todo el mundo después de la fiesta.

Quizás esto te ayude a olvidar….- Serena cogió la cara de Sheldon entre sus manos y le besó.

En en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

¡Adelante! – Sheldon se separó de Serena lo más que pudo.

Penny entró y se quedó extrañada al verlos allí.

Bueno yo me voy, gracias por la explicación – Serena salió haciendo ruido con sus tacones y sonrió a Penny.

Sin duda, Serena estaba poco a poco logrando sus objetivos. Aprender y divertirse a costa de los demás. Y lo mejor, es que no había hecho más que empezar.


End file.
